Un regalo para greta
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Greta y... ¿Cuál será su regalo? Una actuacion de un cuento interpretada por Yuuri y Wolfram. ¿Como se titula el cuento? El principe azul. Y... ¿De que trata? para saber hay que leer YxW WxY


**Un regalo para Greta**

Resumen: es el cumple años de Greta, Yuuri y Wolfram quieren darle un regalo especial. Greta pide como regalo que ambos actúen uno de los cuentos que Anissina escribe para ella. ¿Cómo se titula el cuento? El Príncipe Azul

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cuál es el regalo?**

El sol cubría completamente el horizonte y los rayos del mismo traspasaban las finas cortinas de seda de aquella habitación que ambos compartían, el día era esplendido pero el sueño de ambos se vio interrumpido por los estruendosos gritos de aquella pequeña niña castaña que corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca del lugar, dejando así a la pareja real perpleja por el escándalo.

La niña rápidamente entro fácilmente a la habitación y con emoción comenzó a llamar a su padre

- Yuuri, Yuuri -

- Greta ¿Qué sucede? -

- Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? - interrogo el rubio quien ya se encontraba despierto sobre la cama

- Wolfram. ¿acaso no saben que día es hoy? -

- Mmm… veamos hoy… -

- Yuuri hoy es mi cumpleaños -

- Ya veo lo siento Greta no lo sabia -

- No hay problema -

- Bien como es el primer cumpleaños de Greta debería de celebrarse en grande – informo el rubio ante la conversación

- Si tienes razón Wolfram, deberíamos realizar una fiesta para Greta -

- ¿enserio? Harán una fiesta para mi -

- Si, la haremos -

- Genial les diré a todos -

- Bien -

La niña salió del lugar para dar noticia a todo en lo tanto Wolfram y Yuuri se miraban entre si, pero ninguno hablo acerca del asunto y solo se pusieron de pie para salir de la cama.

..........................................

Después de unos minutos Wolfram y Yuuri hacían presencia en el comedor, en tanto los demás se encontraban dando miles de halagos a la pequeña por su cumpleaños y además porque tendría seguramente una fiesta fabulosa. Todos preguntaban a la pequeña que seria lo que quisiera como regalo de cumpleaños per esta simplemente decía que luego se los diría ya que seria una sorpresa.

Todos continuaron comiendo sus alimentos y a esto se le agrego un pastel de cumpleaños hecho por effe quien también felicito a la niña.

El desayuno fue muy agradable para todos, especialmente para la pequeña quien aun seguía sin mencionar nada conforme al regalo que pediría en su cumpleaños. En cambio Yuuri y Wolfram no tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que eral lo que desearía Greta.

Todos en el catillo pidieron que el rubio y el pelinegro llevaran a la niña a algún lugar para que esta no se percatara de la fiesta que no seria tan sorpresa al menos que esta no lo notase.

La llevaron al área verde de Shin Makoku un hermoso bosque en el cual no existía mas que la tranquilidad.

Yuuri y Wolfram aun no tenían idea del regalo que su hija pediría en ese día tan especial y aun con un poco de curiosidad el pelinegro interrogo a la niña

- Greta ¿Qué regalo tienes planeado pedir en este día?-

- Bueno les dije a todos que seria una sorpresa pero se que tu guardaras bien el secreto -

- Seguro, puedes confiar en mi – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa-

- Bien, tenia planeado pedirles a ti y a Wolfram que actuaran para mi-

- ¿Para ti? -

- Si, quiero que interpretan uno de los cuentos que Anissina escribe para mi -

- Ha… ya veo, espero que no sea uno en donde salgan gigantes -

- No el cuento que quiero que interpreten es muy diferente a los demás y es por eso que quiero que hagan eso -

- bien, así será -

- ¿enserio? -

- Si, no le veo el lado malo, y… como se llama el cuento -

- El príncipe azul -

- ¿así? Y de que se trata -

- Es acerca de un príncipe que esta hechizado y entonces otro príncipe se enamora de el y le quita el hechizo -

- ¿enserio?¿ Y como hace eso? -

- Es fácil. Le da un apasionado beso de verdadero amor -

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos al escuchar parte del cuento que según el interpretaría con Wolfram, eso significaba que se tendrían que besar en esa dichosa obra. En ese mismo instante Wolfram hacia presencia con una canastilla llena de emparedados. Yuuri quien aun no salía del trance en el cual su mente hacia una pequeña visión de la actuación no pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente, el rubio quien no comprendía el estado de su prometido solo se limito a preguntarle a Greta

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Yuuri?-

- Solo le conté acerca de mi regalo de cumpleaños-

- Y que es lo quieres Greta-

- También te lo contare a ti -

- Bien -

- Quiero que tu junto con Yuuri actúen para mi un cuento de los que escribe Anissina -

- Bien, solo que sea uno que no incluya gigantes -

- Si, el cuento se llama el príncipe azul -

- ¿enserio? De que trata -

- Es acerca de un príncipe que recibe una maldición pero después otro príncipe se enamora de el y rompe la maldición con un beso de verdadero amor -

- ¿Ha…?-

- Si -

Wolfram tuvo al primer instante la misma impresión que Yuuri pero el se contuvo y mantuvo la postura para no hacer sentir mal a Greta con el regalo que quería que ambos concediera para ella,. En cambio Yuuri seguía en trance con respecto a eso

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Al llegar todo esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la niña y sus padres, ambos se sentía contentos aunque contrariados tal vez la niña cambiaria de opinión con respecto al cuento, todo siguió de acuerdo al plan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del Primer capitulo…. Próximamente capitulo 2


End file.
